


This Is Not Love

by SegaBarrett



Series: DJ Hey Dave [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Innuendo Time Period, Jethro Tull, Prank Calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 02:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/pseuds/SegaBarrett
Summary: Freddie's stuck at home. The other guys come over to entertain him.





	This Is Not Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Queen and make no money from this.
> 
> A/N: Title is from... well, you'll see. It is a very catchy song. Also... this is not a real DJ as far as I know.

Brian, Roger and John were let into Garden Lodge and made their way to Freddie’s bedroom. 

Brian rapped at the door. 

“Fred?” He called, “Feeling up to visitors?” 

“Come in.” 

Brian opened the door and looked over to see an obviously just woken up Freddie sitting up and rubbing at his eyes. 

“Must have dozed off,” Freddie said with a smile, “come in, come in. Let me put on the radio.” 

“Oh dear God,” Roger groused. 

“What?” 

“On the ride over I had it on and I have discovered the most annoying DJ in the history of the world. DJ Hey Dave...” 

“I’m not familiar,” Freddie mused. 

Roger fiddled with the dial until he got to a station. 

“And this song is really just awful pop garbage and I liked the earlier Jethro Tull stuff, you know, the real rock stuff, but not this new poppy crap...” 

“What’s he on about?” Freddie asked, patting beside him. 

Roger climbed in next to him and laid down next to Freddie, leisurely crossing an arm over the other. 

Brian and John took seats around then. 

“The new Jethro Tull song, ‘This is Not Love.’ This has been hours. Like we get it,” Roger said. 

“Hate to see what he’ll say about Innuendo,” Brian mused. 

“Awful pop garbage, darling! Through and through. Especially mine,” Freddie laughed. “How does this song go anyway? I haven’t heard it yet.” 

“I have the single, but it’s at my house. I could run and get it,” Roger said. 

“Nah, stay. You’re nice and warm,” Freddie teased. 

“I have a cunning plan,” Brian said. Everyone looked at him, and he walked over and moved Freddie’s phone over to his bed. “We call and request it.”  
Roger grinned. 

“I like your devious mind, Brian.” 

*** 

“Hello!” Roger declared, “my name is Roger and I would like to request ‘This is Not Love’ by Jethro Tull...” 

“My name is Clancy...” 

“My name is Aretha and well darling...” 

“Billiam...” 

“Throatwarbler Mangrove...” 

“Lisa Lisa...” 

“Prince Albert in a can...” 

Freddie scooped it up for the fourth time with glee. 

“Hi, I’m Freddie and I’d like to request ‘At the Ballet’ from A Chorus Line.” 

“Uh, sir, this is more of a rock station…” 

“Oh fine then just ‘This is Not Love’, please. Oh, and that new song ‘I’m Going Slightly Mad’ as well, I find that Freddie Mercury to be quite dazzling, dear.” 

“.....” the man hung up. 

“Turn it up,” John urged, and Roger complied. 

“Okay to whoever keeps calling up, stop it you twats! Here it is, if you want it so much, you uncultured swine!” 

And then “This Is Not Love” began to play. 

“I’ll sing,” Roger declared. 

“Guitar solo!” Brian declared. 

“I’ll take the flute solo,” Freddie said. 

“How do you know there’s a flute solo?” John asked. 

“...it’s Jethro Tull. There is always a flute solo.” 

Freddie had picked up part of the chorus by the end, and the four were laughing and grinning, with Roger having ended up with his arm threaded behind Freddie’s shoulder somehow. 

They craned in as the song ended and the DJ came back on.

“Someone also called to request this awful Queen song. I tell you, I used to like their old stuff, but ever since they did all that Highlander trash, I feel like Freddie Mercury’s voice has really taken a nosedive. But this is what you want, I guess. ‘I’m Going Slightly Mad’.”

“Ooh, yeah, your voice has taken such a nosedive,” Roger said, “Can’t sing at all. We just keep you in here so we can attract the ladies.”

Freddie cocked his head to the side.

“Well, I’m going solo then,” he shot back with a big grin, “Don’t need you lot anyway.”

“You love us,” Brian declared.

“Yeah well, this is not love…” 

Freddie settled into his bed, pulled the covers over himself, and fell asleep smiling.


End file.
